Final Fantasy Collisions: The Crystal Chronicles
by Astral Daamon
Summary: Cecil, I don't think we're in Baron any more! After finding Rydia nearly devoured by a tree in a mysterious forest, and all Cecil wants to do is go back home to his lovely wife. Chapter 7 & 8: Cecil and Rydia find Baron, but so did the Empire
1. Dangers of the Shifting Forest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** This story follows Cecil and Rydia's journey through the Shattered Realms. Please note that this The Crystal Chronicles and The Shattered Realms stories are tied in together. This particular story begins after the chapter title 'Children of Costa Del Sol' of The Shattered Realms Story.

Characters featured in this chapter are: Leo, Rydia, and Cecil

**Final Fantasy Collisions: The Crystal Chronicles  
Chapter 1: The Dangers of The Shifting Forest  
Leo's Perspective**

A thick mist had settled over the forest floor masking the undergrowth and hidden bogs that littered the area. The heavy sent of salted water hung in the air, increasing the dampness and humidity as the day settled in. Blade drawn, ready to confront any lurking beast, I carefully push my way through the forest. Sounds here and there, sounding the presence of another being, only to find nothing unusual when I turn to face it.

I had been trapped in this damn forest all night, forced to travel in circles and barely avoiding hidden traps. I had searched for food earlier in the morning hours; finding only poison berries and questionable fungi. Whatever lived in this forest would surely welcome any passerby. Pushing the thought aside I pushed on, hoping against hope that I would find my way out, preferably on the other side of this accursed forest.

Small glowing orbs much like fireflies zipped through the air, dancing about in the high trees and occasionally in the bushes. It was odd, but I felt watched by these things.

A long groan echoed through the trees, changing pitches every now and then as if it were communicating with something. The woods however seemed to absorb most of the sound, muffling anything that might have otherwise been a discernable language.

I suspected that I might have been lead in circles, but I soon find it a foolish thought; a cheap excuse to justify my frustrations. Still my gaze lingered on the wilderness and swirling mists, slowly searching from left to right for signs of yet another bog. Uttering a small sigh, I paused in my tracks, watching the hasty movement of what I thought was a tree.

"Where the Hell am I this time?" I asked myself.

Looking about again, I focused on the small flicks of light that surrounded me. I attempted to follow one, only to loose it again beyond a leaf, but I knew it was there. It was pointless to wait on it, further more it was futile to try to get a good look at it. By pushing aside the branches, as I had done several times previously, the orb would dash away before my mind could register what it was that I had seen.

The groan rang again, this time a high pitch call that caused a flock of birds to take flight. Casting a side-long glance in its direction, I decided to pursue the source. It was progress, I considered, these sound were new to me, and at least I was headed somewhere rather than nowhere at all.

The chattering of fairies was carried on the wind like soft whispers, gliding from one end of the forest to another in mere moments. Sometimes laughter could be heard, other times a gasp all partaking in a conversation that could barely be understood. I felt like the prey of some unknown beast, these minute spheres here only to serve as eyes for their master.

Cautiously, I came to a stop once more, listening intently to the words that were being spoken. 'Bring him! Bring him! Bring him!'

The orbs bounced here and there, bringing to life the others that were in the area. They hovered in the air, dancing gently as I carefully plucked my way through the forest, using what little light they provided to my advantage. Now aware that I was being lead, I suspected, to my death.

I came upon a small meadow. Pausing at its outskirts, I searched for signs of danger. I found there was a large amount of orbs dancing within, casting an eerie glow over a large leafless tree. At its base was a young green haired girl was sleeping. I could only assume that like myself that she too was lost.

Casually striding into the clearing, always watching the hovering orbs in case of attack, I stepped near the girl and knelt by her side. My back facing the dead tree I drew my sword and attempted to nudge the girl awake. When she didn't respond, I stole a look over her form, looking her over for signs of wounds or aggression.

"Excuse me, Miss," I said gently carefully trying to wake the girl.

The eerie stillness had captivated my attention. I noted the rustling of leaves despite the dying wind. The constant flutter of small wings could no longer be heard and I soon realized that I was completely alone with this girl. I knew something was terribly wrong.

Suddenly I felt that the forest itself was a living entity, the predator against man and beast, retaliating against what we called progress. I felt the tree behind us breath, it's roots slithering within the earth, search out a way to move. It grew in height, shaking itself into a more manageable position, and revealing its foliage much in the same way a peacock would.

It pulled the maiden in green into itself. I realized that it had been feeding off of the girl and had opted for a crude fashion of absorption, making her apart of it and planning to do the same to me.

She was hoisted upward higher into the tree, nothing but her head and torso hung from the predator, another sign that the monster had nearly finished with its meal. Her eyes snapped opened, sweat covering her skin as if she had woken from a nightmare only to realize that she was in fact living one. "Help me!" she called weakly before she fell unconscious again, poisons being forced into her system.  
Suddenly as if in way of violent retaliation for the interruption; its roots tore from the ground and shot upward creating a cage for its meal, leaving no way for me to reach her, to pry her from the monster's body.

I settled into a slight crouch then lunged at the cage. Wines and roots danced through the air with uncanny swiftness, forcing me away from my objective. I stuck the tree, driving my blade deep across its trunk, drawing a thick silvery substance what I could only assume was the monster's blood.

The woman screamed painfully as if being used as the voice of the tree. Then a single word "Die!" came out distorted and malevolent in intent. Two branches came down on me with violent ferocity wounding my arm; its aim was to impale me. The impact of the branches caused the colliding trees to uproot and fall heavily.

Caught in the complex network of twigs and leaves as the relentless onslaught continued, I was forced to struggle free. Its leaves became like shurikens, leaving the choices of either being gored by the impaling branches or to suffer through a hailstorm of small blades.

The orbs returned as the vines had taken hold of me, its barbs cutting me up as it applied more pressure to my lungs. I saw that they were fairies, their inner glow engulfing their tiny bodies. "We help! We Help!" a pink one with a purple tuff around its neck squeaked as its friends gathered around attempting to pull the vines loose. "NO! No! Too Big! Too Big!"

"Get back," I gasped, focusing my energy to unleash my Shock attack. I focused, calming myself despite the pain, despite the air that was being forced from my lungs, despite the poisons that were being injected into my system. I searched for the stillness within myself, the stillness within the planet. I call on the power, engulfing the meadow in raw energy.

The woman screamed painfully, I had assumed as the voice of the Enemy. I smirked and landed lightly, my wooden prison falling away.

I charged the enemy once more, striking at anything that got in my way. I would not be caught twice, I vowed. It was then that a man in white saluted me and joined the fray, dodging and evading, while heading toward the core.

The tree pulled back, its roots diving deep into the earth, offering us a moment's peace before its limbs lanced into the sky, its aim to protect its captured meal. This surprise defense tore at the new warrior who was caught admits its' rebuttal, twisting and turning to avoid the attack in a futile effort.

He pulled back, placing his hands together in a silent prayer then reaching out to the girl, casting cure magic her way. The swirling green essence danced in the air, searching out its dying charge. The spell cast, he drew his sword again ready for another round.

I cursed myself, realizing that my Shock attack may have done more harm to the girl than I had intended. I screamed in rage, charging the tree with the hopes of distracting the tree long enough for my companion to get in a powerful blow.

As I was knocked painfully aside I saw that the other fighter had managed to break through the cage with one powerful swing, and driving his blade deep into the trunk near the girl. The blow itself left the monster weakened, and in doing so freeing her from its draining touch. Victory at last!

I dashed quickly to the left while the fighter pulled the girl away from the tree, using them as the decoy while I struck from behind. The tree lifted its branches high before bringing them down on the pair, the man in white shielding the girl with his body. It was now or never! I vaulted into the air and brought my drove my sword into it and pull it down its back.

The tree straightened itself, confused about its end. A low rumbling sound came from its core and spores erupted into the air around us. I covered my mouth but I was breathing far too heavily for it to have made a difference.

The mist cleared, revealing withering trees that twitched and jerked resisting the death call. The fairies had returned, lingering in the area in a greater number than I had seen previously. Whispers filled the air, I chose to ignore them.

The man in white was shaking the girl, urging her to wake. "Light! Rydia talk to me! Wake up!" He desperately tried a second cure spell to no avail.

I stumbled to the pair and fell heavily to my knees. I checked the girl for a pulse. "She's dead," I declared feeling miserable for having failed her. "Do you have a phoenix down?" I asked, knowing that I had none myself.

The fairies hovered closer, braving being seen clearly by outsiders. Some sat in our hair, others sat on our shoulders, some even inspected the corpse of the dead girl. I was disgusted and ready to swat them away when one spoke. "We help!" it said clearly and zipped into the air.

It flew in repetitive circles, tight at first and slowly expanded as more and more fairies joined it. Before long the circling fairies were high in the sky, calling to them the energies of the forest and funneling it into the girl.

By the time they had stopped, her eyes had fluttered open and she was breathing with ease. The fairies had fallen to the ground like rain, each exhausted. "Thank you little ones," I said they fell, "I am in your debt."

"Thank the light Rydia!" the man in white hugged the girl, tears in his eyes.

"Cecil?" she hugged him back. "Oh, Cecil thank god you're here! If you hadn't come I'd have been tree food!" A little insulted, I force myself to smile.

"I wasn't here for the start of the battle but I'm glad you're safe Rydia. So... Who are your friends?" He asked.

"Friends," Rydia asked slightly confused. "You mean you've met the others." For a moment I thought there might have been a miscommunication.

"Are you okay?" I asked Rydia, making myself known to her. If she was well enough I could leave her in the care of the man, Cecil, whom she clearly knew and I could be on my way. "Can you stand?" She took my hand, attempting and failing to rise. I caught her and gently lowered her to the ground. "You should rest up then."

Panting on the ground the little sprites smiled cheek to cheek. "We help more!" one had suddenly burst out. "Call us if you need!" with that said the little sprites fluttered off in all directions, save for one still sitting on the ground.

Cecil walked over and knelt before the small sprite and offered his hand for the sprite to climb up on. "My name is Cecil, Cecil Ya." He said introducing himself to the small spirit being.

It climbed up onto Cecil's hand then sat down as comfortably as it could manage. "Hi Cecil, Cecil ya!"

"My name is Fluffy! Fluff-fy!" it repeated slowly, oddly mimicking Cecil's tone.

"Well it's nice to meet you Fluffy." Cecil said with a slight nod of the head. Standing up slowly as to not disturb the sprite, he began to look around. "Do you wish to return home?" Cecil asked the Sprite.

"Nah!" it shook its head. "I go where you go! I no afraid of no monster! I help! I brave!"

I watched the scene unfold, watching these people for whom these strange occurrences seemed to all make sense. Though none of this made any sense, I smiled anyway. The least I could do was look happy.

"I'll scout ahead and see if there are any more monsters in the area," I told the others, and to Rydia I directed, "Take all the time you need to rest. We will wait for you," then proceeded into the forest.


	2. Welcome to Costa Del Sol

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Cecil, Leo, and Rydia

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Costa Del Sol  
Cecil's Perspective**

The death of the Monster Trent Tree rippled through out the forest. Her spawns were dying now twitching eerily as they suffered withdrawals of the sustenance that she had provided them. It was a gradual effect. Slowly as our small party made our way through what remained of the Shifting Forest, the fogs had lifted and the trees were slowing in their death dance.

We stood in the plains on a hill overlooking a small port town. To me our destination was clear. Leo looked over his shoulder at us, pointing to the town below, "We should consider heading for that town. I'm sure we each have our own agenda's, I trust we'll be parting company shortly." He paused a moment considering his mission. "I'm trying to locate a certain woman General. I have to find her soon before this whole war gets blown out of proportion."

I look from Rydia to Leo, the claws of panic setting in deep. "War?" I utter, "Woman General?" What have I been dragged into?

Leo nodded as he regarded me, eye haunted with memories of pointless wars. "Yes. I pains me to admit that was all I was given in way of a description, therefore my quest is a vague one." He looked back at the town. "I believe that I may find my answers there. Personally, I wish to learn both sides of the story before making my final decision." He lowered his eyes in a low thoughtful whisper, "I had been caught on the wrong side before and I swore never to make that mistake again."

"Female general..." Rydia said thoughtfully, tapping her chin as she stared up at the sky, "You mean Astral, General Astral Daamon?"

"Astral Daamon…" Leo repeated, quickly glancing over at the young summoner. "Do you perhaps know in which direction she went? My business is urgent and there isn't much time."

"Well…" Rydia grimaced, "I saw her yesterday. She told us to wait by the forest while she ran an errand. I don't know if she came back."

Leo shook his head and once again turned his sights unto the town. "My pardons, Miss."

"I suppose we can ask around in town," Rydia offered in form of apology.

"I see…" I said thoughtfully, taking in Leo's motives and Rydia's information. "Either way," I shrugged and said to my charge, "At least you'll be able to get some decent rest while we gather more information." To Leo, whose cause in my eyes seemed fair, "Would you mind having some company? It would be wiser to travel in a group after all."

Leo nodded. "Agreed. You both look strong, both physically and mentally. As for you Miss, I don't want you over-doing yourself, not after what you've been through."

I nodded in agreement, and checked my cloak for our new companion, Fluffy, who was sleeping in one of my pockets.

I gestured for Leo and Rydia to take the lead. I watched her carefully for signs of fatigue, noting that if she didn't feel well, she was doing a fine job in hiding it.

We entered the city just as the ship's signaled their departure. Nearly nude women hung from windows, flaunting their shapely bodies to attract clients. Sunbathers and swimmers cluttered the beach, and tourists stared and set of flashing lights with strange little boxes as they posed. Children played and adults laughed.

I took in the salted air and basked in the gentle breeze that washed over me. I had glanced up as in time to see a young woman dangle suggestively in lingerie beckoning us seductively. Rydia arched a bow. I caught arm just as she was about to point and tugged her along. "March young lady! There are some things in life you need not see."

I watched everything that could potentially corrupt the summoner's innocent mind. "Any idea where to start?" I asked of Leo attempting to steer our mind to our purpose.

"I would assume that I General Daamon isn't in this town then she may have boarded a ship to another town." His expression darkened. He was only a few short hours away from his goal only to have it wrenched from his grasp at the last second. He sighed heavily. "I'll go investigate," he smiled faintly.

"If none of you would mind that much," Rydia said, "I would really like to rest up a bit. I can check place if I see her while you two search the town. We can meet up later at the inn and see if anyone has found anything."

Leo regarded us and nodded his okay. "Two hours then," he replied and then made his way through the bustling crowd.

I nodded and turned to avoiding looking at the half naked women that littered the area and saw Rydia to the inn. I wandered the town, lost and confused, feeling like the fool. I gazed at the beach, taking in its cool breeze, warm sun, and half naked… I marched my way to first store trying desperately to avoid any such display before making my way back to the inn. I still I was determined to come back with some sort of information, a tool perhaps to help us along.

It was significantly cooler indoors, though fan overhead did little more than stir up the warm air. Looking about the place I noticed a chest full of neatly labeled marbles. I looked around to see if I could find a clerk, "Pardon me…" I asked causing a larger man to bolt upright. "If you're not busy could you tell me what this is all about…" I made a weak gesture to marbles.

"Get out of my house!" he roared his face red with anger. "If you want materia you talk to her!" he raged pointing at a timid looking girl at a counter in front of his house that had been set up with glass cases with shiny green jewels within.

"Oh dear Light!" I blinked in surprise. "I'm horribly sorry I'm new... " I apologized lamely, pushing a curious Fluffy back into my pocket with my thumb. I bowed politely despite my embarrassment. I realized that I had missed the shop entirely out of desperation to avoid the careless display of the flesh.

"Get outside!" the shopkeeper yelled while taking hold of a bat. "Outside!"

I dashed out of the small building, utterly confused. "Damn Tourists!" I heard him rage, "They think they can just waltz into a man home!"

I found the table easily enough and inspected upon the jewels within their glass casing with increasing nervousness. I had already made enough of a fool of myself for one day.

"Um... Excuse me Miss?" I asked slowly, hoping that she would not suddenly burst into a rage. 'If I make one more mistake like that one I'll hit myself with my sword.' I thought.

The woman looked up and smiled kindly. "Can I help you sir?" She glanced back at the trailer as she heard the boss curse and grumble inside. Her smile broadened. "Don't mind him," she giggled, "He's always like that."

"Yes thank you. Could you explain to me what these are?" I asked gingerly while gesturing at the marbles. "I can almost feel something from them."

The woman giggled, "Sure thing! These are Materia. These are the tools people use to cast magic, of course that requires a bit of training but it can be done! There are five types of Materia. What you see here is Magic Materia. These little guys," she smiled while picking one to better show me, "cast spells like Fire and Cure. Summon Materia which are red. They summon Espers like Shiva and Ifrit. Independent Materia, which are Purple. They have the ability to increase you magic strength, increase counter attacks or even lower monster encounters. Blue Materia is called Support Materia. They add effects to your weapons and armor. And Last but not least is your Command Materia, yellow. They give special ability such a steal and mime," then added in a small laugh. "The Pros know how to do set up some of the deadliest combinations."

"But how would one carry these? I mean wouldn't it be hard to pick out the materia you need in the heat of battle? Or is there a way you can keep them in order and activate them without holding them in your hand?" I asked sensing the slight flavor of each one.

"Of course you would place them in weapon or armor slots. Most armor and Weapons these days have slots in them so all you really have to do is place the desired materia in place," the sales woman explained happily.

I glanced up to taking the information, catching sight of my charge waving me down. My heart skipped a beat wondering if she had found the person Leo was searching for. She ran to my side, "Oh Cecil, thank the Light!" I worried. "Do you know what Gil is?"

I blinked at her, the question stunning me. "Gil? You mean what's on a fish?"

She giggled and shook her head. "I think it's money or something. It's what the innkeeper asked for when I tried to book us a room. I thought you might know something." She added pink flushing to her cheeks.

I glanced from Rydia to the materia to the lady. "I don't think my weapon or armor has any slots. Perhaps another time then." She seemed disappointed; her sure sell had slipped between the fingers of ignorance. Still I pressed, "Just so I don't make a bigger fool of myself would you please tell me if this is the type of currency you use around here?" I pulled out some GP and showed it to her.

I peered at the money showing signs of disinterest. She nodded. "That's Gil alright." She smiled falsely and pulled out a book to further ignore us nonpaying customers.

"Thank you." I said to the young clerk before turning my attention back to Rydia. "There you have it," and handed her 50 Gil. "That should cover my half of the cost. Now go get some rest, you shouldn't be out here!" I ordered lightly nudging the summoner back toward the inn.

"Okay, okay," Rydia sighed, "I get the idea. I'm going to get the room and take a nap or something. If you see Leo tell him about the room, okay? See you later Cecil!" Then she headed off to rest up.


	3. Pleads of the Future

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Rydia and Cecil

**Chapter 3: Pleads of the Future  
Rydia's Perspective**

It was one of those waking dreams, one of those dreams where it felt too real to be just another dream. Of course it's only in the dream world that you realized the reality of the world around you; the firmness of the bed, the salty air with a touch of dinner being prepared. Only in the dream world are you painfully aware of constant ticking of a clock, of every second that passes you by, and the distant sound of waves washing up on the beach. Apart from that there were no sounds. No bustle of the people enjoying the tropical warmth and exotic shops. I stretched, feeling my strength return. After a look in the mirror and a few moments of fixing my hair, I decided to go for a walk. The stillness was unnerving, yet I remember feeling oddly relaxed, as if pulled outdoors.

A deep fog had devoured the outside world as if my mind couldn't quite remember the details of the city that we had just arrived in. It was neither light, nor dark, simply swirls of fog. I tried judge just how far I could see. There was no sight of Leo or Cecil, in fact there were no people at all.

"This is all very strange," I said to myself, slowly realizing that I was still asleep.

Then in mere seconds the landscape changed, from an empty paradise to desolate ruins. The ground was cracked and chard as though water hadn't touched it in years, the building were charred remains long since abandoned by man and beast. Craters littered the area, a sign of a battle fought. Overhead hung a Black Omen, which I later learned was called Meteor. Meteor hung in the sky dwarfing the twin moons, and serving the world as the new sun.

I was unnerved. Why would I dream of travesty? "Hello! Anyone out there!" I called desperate for some familiar face. I wasn't yet ready to pull myself from the dream world.

A figure emerged from the shadows, dancing just beyond sight where it stayed. It was watching me. "You shouldn't be here," It spoke, its voice crisp and dry as though it hadn't spoken in a very long time.

I ran toward it, wanting nothing more than to see it to be near it. I didn't to go through this alone and I'd prefer going through this ordeal with a complete stranger than no one at all. I gasped as the fog yielded to the being beyond, swirling now around us as though the rest of the dream world no longer mattered.

She stood tall, with long silver hair descending well past her feet, and dressed in rich silks. Eight featherless wings, much like ribbons danced around her. I stared up into her glowing eyes, aware of the ancient wisdom within this being.

At that moment I wanted to run. I knew somehow that the responsibility placed upon me in the next few moments would be a heavy burden to bare. I also knew that there was no one else to ask, for whatever reason, I was the one that she connected with. Out of curiosity I stayed.

"Are you an angel?" I asked at the same time feeling childish for asking.

"An angel of sorts. They call me a Guardian. A protector of things living but more importantly of this Planet." Sadness lingered in her eyes as she gestured to the desolate ruins beyond. She had failed. Perhaps this was a plea for help.

"What are you doing here? What do you want with me?" I asked.

"I was hoping to spare the world of this Future." She smiled down at me and I felt that I couldn't refuse. "I must ask that you, Rydia of Mist, gather as many Elemental crystals as you can and gather them to a Sacred place. I can only hope that this act will spare this horrible fate. I pray that the Light will have gained enough time to fight off the coming Darkness."

I stared up at her, feeling knowledge beyond my years fill my head; glimpses of the future near and far, of faces I was to meet, of journeys I was yet to take. "We shall meet again…" the Guardian spoke as a distant voice rang in my ears.

"Rydia!"

"Cecil?" I turned to look behind me, and found the world revert to normal, filled with people oblivious of each other and of the dark future ahead. Cecil looked worried as he always does. One look around told me that I had been sleep walking, yet the dream felt too real to be just a dream. "Oh, I'm so confused!" I groaned, holding my head in my hands, fighting off the pulsating pain of fading memories.


	4. Ode To My Fuzzy Fire Hazard

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Red XIII, Rydia and Cecil

**Chapter 4: Ode To My Fuzzy Fire Hazard  
Red XIII's Perspective**

My prey had been sparse lately as the lands I had run had shifted and transformed before my very eye into a world I barely recognized. After a full day of turning up nothing I padded hungrily down the streets of Costal Del Sol hoping that the few spare Gil I had hadn't transformed themselves into something unusable.

I pushed the door of the inn open opting for a human meal to hold over until I found the tracks of some monster to hunt.

"…I saw the strangest thing," a woman's voice floated in the air. I glanced over hoping for a clue to a new hunt. A young woman in a strange green dress sat with a platinum blond man in white armor. They chatted while they ate. My stomach gave a loud rumble craving the scent.

"Cecil, I saw an angel and she told me to bring the crystals to some Sacred Place." She reached for his hand, wanting noting more than to be believed, yet wanting some logical explanation.

"Crystals…" he pondered. "Sounds too much like what Zeromus wanted my… my… brother to do." He struggled with the family tie, fighting back bitterness and regret to offer a word of caution. He turned his head slightly away from the girl. "Do you know anything about these crystals, Fluffy?"

I thought that he had lost his mind, or perhaps it was the girl's pet name, though I doubted it. "Crystals Sure!" A small voice piped cause the one named Cecil to look around while telling the unseen creature to quiet down. It added more quietly, "They hold the balance of the world. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light, and Dark: these are the elements that must be maintained in perfect harmony. A Sacred Order watches over the crystals to make sure that they don't fall into the wrong hands…though recently the forest told me that the crystals of Water and Earth were stolen. But the Crystal of Light is in the Holy Lands, Fire deep by the Planet's heart, Air in a town called Babil's Foot, and Dark…the Empire's Adviser has it."

"That's six crystals that we have the get." She sighed heavily, "That's a lot of work ahead of us in a world we know nothing about. Where should we go first?"

"Babil…" Cecil considered. "It might be in the same place as the Tower of Babil back home. All these places have a strong familiar sense to them, almost like home."

He glanced my way by pure chance as he allowed his mind to wander over the brink of thought. I hastily made my order, requesting any meal. "Rydia, do my eyes deceive me or is there a large lion with its tail on fire sitting at the bar?"

"I certainly does look like its tail is on fire…" the woman replied. "The Inn keeper doesn't seem to mind him."

"Great! So it's not like I lost my mind or something," he retorted sarcastically. "Well that's good. I don't know how everyone back home would take it if I went crazy."

I could feel him watching me even as the plate of raw meat was being served along with water. "They bothering you Red?" the innkeeper inquired nodding to the pair.

I shook my head and began devouring the food at my feet. The pair moved toward the bar, taking a seat near me, both openly observing my behavior. At a glance, I spotted a tiny person sitting on the man's hands.

He regarded the innkeeper and with a slight gesture in my direction asked. "May I know who's our fellow patron? And is he aware that his tail is on fire?"

The innkeeper laughed. "I'm pretty sure he knows that his tail is on fire. As for who he is why not ask him?"

With a shrug he crouched down before me and looked me straight in the eye. " Sir kitty Cat Lion, do you have a name that I may use?"

I cocked my head to the side and gave Cecil a curious look, debating whether or not to grace this two-legged thing with an answer. "Red XIII is what everyone calls me, you may do the same. Red for short."

The girl gasped, covering her mouth in surprise. It was a common reaction for most people who didn't expect to see a talking animal. She recovered quickly and held out a hand to shake. "My name is Rydia." A moment passed where she simply held her hand out then remembered that I dealt in paws and claws. "It's nice to meet you."

I quirked a brow at the over enthusiastic woman and nodded my head in a slight bow. "Hello, Rydia."

"Sir Red, what may I ask brings you to the Beach?" the one named Cecil asked in an overly polite tone.

I turned to Cecil and gave the question some thought. "Chance I would suppose. I headed back here after a strange encounter I had a while back."

Rydia and Cecil exchanged a few silent whispers before he turned back to me. "I don't suppose you would know anything about a set of elemental based Crystals?"

I shook my head. "Sorry I never heard anything about these 'crystals' that you seek."

"Thanks anyway," he sighed. I nodded in response.

"Would you mind telling us about this strange encounter that you had?" the woman asked, sitting comfortably on the ground to be at my level. Whether or not she was conscious of the action, I didn't know. However I could see that she possessed an innocence that the man in white did not. "We… we don't know the area very well, so any information would help us a great deal right."

Cecil took at seat at the bar, watching the girl in a protective fashion. He didn't show as much interest in the information as Rydia did. Though I believe that she simply wanted to hear me speak just a while longer. I decided to humor her.

"There's not much to say," I admit, "Recently I woke in a strange city unknown to me. I left the same night, searching for my homeland. Now that I have found Costa Del Sol, I know that I am nearing my Cosmos Canyons. The strange part of this tale is that there shouldn't be a city on this peninsula." I sighed. I had to find the others to let them know what's happening. Maybe they have experienced something similar. "And you, may ask? What brings you here?"

"We're looking for a female General by the name of Astral Daamon. We came here with Leo, but he hasn't come back yet," she told me while looking through a window hoping to catch sight of him returning to them. "I just hope he's had better luck than we had."

She began pacing the room, torn between her missions and her comrades, while Cecil watched her as though she were a caged lion. "I'm soooo confused!" she yelled out to alleviate some of her stress. "Oh! The crystals are important! But so is finding Astral too! Cecil, What should we do?"

He shook his head slowly. "I don't know what to tell you. I don't know how many people are currently traveling with this General, but I would think it's a safe guess that she has some sort of protection. She wouldn't be a General for nothing. Perhaps it would be best to find these crystals, perhaps there are some libraries that would hold some clues."

"Maybe she's connected to these crystals," Rydia added thoughtfully, though I found it to be a bit of a stretched. It seemed to me that these were two completely separate events. Still Elemental crystals with ability to manipulate the planet's properties… these people would need watching.

"Perhaps the elders would know something…" I offered. Rydia's face brightened and I looked away, feeling a shamed for suspecting dark intentions from an innocent. Still I held firm to my resolve, an innocent could still be manipulated. "In my hometown, the Cosmos Canyon, we have Elders who are deeply connected with the planet. They've studied the inner workings of the life force for centuries. If anyone knows anything about your crystals, they just might."

The Innkeeper coughed, drawing his patrons' attention to him. "You're bill." He slid the piece of paper to Cecil, who read it and paid. "And here," he slid a PHS toward him as an added bonus. "I'll keep an ear out for your Lady General."

Cecil examined the device with the caution of someone who had never seen such technology before. "You have to head West of here," I explained, "Through North Corel, West of the desert, over the River, and through the canyon. There's a huge observational tower there, you won't miss it."

"You're not coming with us?" Rydia asked sounding disappointed.

I shook my head. I needed to find the others, and with these two being new to the area it would take them days to find the Cosmos Canyon. It would buy me time.

"What no sleep?" Cecil frowned at Rydia. "You're still injured, young lady. No, we'll just have to leave in the morning," he instructed.

"But I'm not tired!" Rydia countered in a child's fashion.

"Fine, don't sleep! But at least I need rest. I may have healed my wounds but fighting that Mother Trent wasn't a cake walk for me..." Cecil said with a rueful smile and headed for the other room with the young woman in tow.

I stayed a while, listing to the girl taking to the small creature, expressing her thoughts on the journey to come. And like a child she soon fell asleep despite her outcry. I left soon after, streaking through the night back home. I need to find the others…

Just what in the world is going on?


	5. Past Resurfacing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Rydia and Cecil

**Chapter 5: Past Resurfacing  
Cecil's Perspective**

An explosion rocked the night, sending tremors throughout the resort. I leaped from my bed, instinctively reaching for my sword ready for a fight. For a moment there was perfect silence while the tourists collected enough of their senses before sending their screams of terror into the night.

Sight unseen, panic's dreadful claws hadn't taken hold of me or Rydia, whose main concern was insuring the safety of our smallest companion, Fluffy. I searched our room, finding no trace of Red XIII. I hoped that he was out there somewhere helping the frightened people.

"I don't think it's a good idea to stay here," Rydia said slowly and began to follow me.

We stopped dead in our tracks, staring up at the deep crimson hailstorm, raining down on the city, and like some ominous threat, the twin moons had returned to the sky. My mind felt numb with the sheer number of the implications involved, all while my heart raced. My only family was watching down on us, and though I would never admit to miss him, he was still my brother.

Rydia shook me to my senses, her tone harsh and demanding, "We have to get the people out of here before the fire spreads."

"It's not our fight," I told my charge, grabbing her by the arm and leading her away, but she fought back, pounding at my hand demanding release.

"I'm not going," she yelled frantically. I understood that she didn't want the events of Mist to be repeated for which I felt eternally guilty. She was charge, my responsibility first and foremost; I would keep her safe from harm with all my power.

Her wild cries and determined nature told me that she wouldn't take no for an answer and one way or another she would venture out. I couldn't protect all of them, even if I wanted to, I was only one Paladin, but I could protect her. "All right then," I complied. "Stay at the inn, I'll see what I can do for the others. But the panic…"

"We need to help these people!" she yelled shrilly, the panic registering on her face. My words remained unheard.

"We need to find out what's going on," I told her calmly, making her look me straight in the eye. She nodded and repeated my statement like a mantra. "But we need to wait until everyone calms down." She nodded though I doubt that she heard me. I had no choice but to venture out, keeping the summoner close to me.

The village was a flaming mass. Whatever had attacked attacked with extreme prejudice. The rhythmical sound of steady marching echoed through the streets, legions of Dark Knights marched, weapons set straight before them, their focus dead ahead. I felt that they would let no one stand in their way.

Fluffy zipped around us in a panic. "Scary men! Run away! Empire has come!"

"Everyone is running to the docks!" Rydia stated, her concern for the people gone with the knowledge of total destruction if we tried to defend the place. "We should go!"

I pulled her back before she made a run for it, in effect giving away our hiding place. "We won't make it past them. They have better armor and more powerful weapons. Since coming here, my magic isn't what it used to be…and I'm guess that yours is just as tapped out. We're going to the Cosmos Canyon for answers," I reminded Rydia quietly, hoping to keep her calm.

We stepped back deeper into the smoky darkness, watching as the legion of Death marched by. Rydia gave a whimper. "It's okay," I whispered holding her close so that whispers wouldn't be overheard by anyone but her. "If something happens I can heal everyone. It shouldn't get to bad…" I gave her shoulder a slight squeeze hoping that giving her a focus would calm her down. "We'll just find out about the Crystals then go get them and possibly go home. But its better not to worry about the destination just enjoy the trip."

"If you say so," she replied sounding uncertain. "I just don't want to see anyone get hurt…" She knew that possibility was no longer possible, not with they way these men were clearing the streets. Fluffy settled onto Rydia's shoulder, looking up at me with massive green eyes taking my words for the Gospel Truth.

We watched for the patrolling groups as we ran through allies and emptied homes to avoid them. It would appear that Leo was right and we were caught in a war that we would have to choose a side. I tried not to think of this as I guided Rydia and Fluffy to what I hoped was safety.


	6. Edge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Edge, Cecil and Rydia  
Most of the chapter is made up of Edge's Player's Posts.

**Chapter 6: Edge  
Edge's Perspective**

I crouched in a hidden area on top of a roof, looking down into the streets and alleyways, feeling the amusing irony of the situation. I wasn't surprised by the turn of events; my so-called vacation had just been ruined by some unknown force and the shouts of Weapons, War, and Meteor!' had drifted to my ears.

I had heard that Costa Del Sol was one of the HOTTEST resorts this part of the world had to offer. And so, being the coolest ninja that ever graced this world, and happening to be the reigning King of Eblan, I found my way here. Tropical paradise, sun, waves and ohh yes, babes! I took it all in for the past day or so and was quite happy.

'Looks like,' I thought, turning and disappearing from the roof, only to land on another, '...that's all about to change.' I watched the few remaining citizens, tourists, whatever make a dash through the city whatever make a dash through the city and preferably away from the invading force and then my eyes fell onto…

Cecil?? Rydia?!

I couldn't help but breakout into a grin, as I raised a hand, waving. "Yo, Cecil!! Rydia!!"

Cecil stopped in his tracks and glanced about, pushing Rydia behind him, to better protect her. I thought that he would have recognized my voice anywhere. I leaped down from the rooftop that I had hailed them from and waved casually despite the obvious surrounding panic. Relief washed over him and he chuckled. "You got brought here to?!"

Rydia screamed, "No way it can't be!" the rush of excitement and sheer joy on her face was irreplaceable, especially at this time. I wish I could have savored the moment longer but within seconds she had convinced herself that it was in fact me, the great Ninja King and hugged me.  
"Hehe." She pulled away at Cecil's subtle cough. Cecil, always the watchdog.

I grinned and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I crossed my arms, I replied with, "Well, wouldn't you like to know. "My Eblanese accent sliding with my words, I shifted my gaze between the two, shrugging. "Booked a bird and I happened to drop in. Enjoying the sun."

I sniffed, displaying more of a serious note, "But why are you two here?" The idea of Cecil taking a vacation –ever- didn't mesh well with my imagination.

"Now that 'you're' here I am beginning to think that our world dislikes us and has brought us here to be done with it," Cecil commented wryly. "But otherwise, a portal brought us here." Then while smoothing out his cloak he casually gestured to a small six inch creature peeking shyly from behind Rydia's neck. "And that's Fluffy the Sprite. It's joined us too for this trip. Fluffy, this is Edge. He won't hurt you," the Paladin added as he watched the creature.

Just as casually as he made the introductions he shifted the subject. "We're about to go to Cosmo Canyon, would you like to come?" He asked giving me an expectant look that reminded me of my Chancellor. Had the that sweet summoner asked I would have agreed in a heart beat, but given how things turned out…

I ran a hand through my hair, shrugging while casting the pair a cool glance. "I'm on vacation."

Cecil frowned deeply a sign that he wasn't impressed; and quite frankly I couldn't care less. "We need to get going," he told Rydia his tone hardening and trudging off.

"Bye Edge," the summoner cooed and waved before she too vanished into the smoke with the Paladin.


	7. Baron

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Cecil, Rydia, and Rosa

**Chapter 7: Baron  
Cecil's Perspective**

We reached the mountains late in the night, yet remained hopeful that the Cosmos Canyon wouldn't be much further. Following the narrow mountain path, we didn't find what we had expected. Instead we found Baron, nestled securely in its rocky nest, overlooking the ocean.

I stood there staring at my home, searching for some logical explanation for this sighting. It was Barron, it was our flags on our turrets, our city at the castle base. Yet this couldn't be. "I could have sworn that I left Barron back home…" I sighed while tapping my jaw with a finger.

"I can't believe it! Is it possible!" Rydia cooed, she was so much more ready to believe than I was. "Cecil, we're home!"

"If it's no bother, I'd like to make a short detour. If this IS my city I have to make sure that everything is safe." Secretly I was hoping that it wasn't, after what I had seen earlier this night, I dreaded what would happen to Barron if the enemy found us. I shuddered at the thought and pulled my cloak closer around me pretending that I was cold.

We reached the castle before long, where both guards saluted in acknowledgement. "This has to be some grand joke, and I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing," I muttered while laying my hands on the stonewall. "Fluffy doesn't this seem out of place for you?" I had desperately hoped that the Sprite would tell me something that made sense, that this was some other city with Baron's flags. "You'd probably be more attuned to the mystic aspect of this world than I am…"

Fluffy shrugged. "I never been outside the forest." It seemed to consider this. "We going in that big rock building?"

"It's probably best that we get going," I nodded and ordered the castle gates opened.

This late at night, the castle life was quiet. Few wizarding students stuck around from their late night studies, while guard pretended to be a alert while snoring soundly in some corner. Everything was peaceful; there was no fear, no danger, simply the steady pulse of a continuing peace. It broke my heart to think that in a few days such a fragile state could be shattered.

"See everything is fine," Rydia said, "This is exactly what we needed to see."

I nodded. "But Baron shouldn't be here…As for you, you should getting off to bed. It's late." Somehow changing my focus to some trivial thing relaxed me a little.

"But I'm not tired," Rydia yawned.

I couldn't help but smile, still I conceded. "Very well, young lady, but if you get tired you know where your room is." I said with a flourish before turning to head to the throne room.

"Young lady, huh?" Rydia sneered. "Whatever you say. I guess I can't argue since it is your castle and you are king."

"If it weren't for me…" I stopped and lowered my head, the guilt of the past making a guest appearance. "If it weren't for me you'd still be a kid. Of course personally I would have preferred you being a small child still." I spoke softly, the memories of Myst and Leviathan still fresh in my mind.

"You can't blame yourself for that," Rydia sighed. "But treating me like a kid wouldn't change me into one. Besides!" she added in a cheery tone, "I'm still a kid at heart!"

"We'll go see the chamberlain first and see if he noticed anything," I said in a louder voice, knocking my guilty thoughts back.

At this late hour, the waiting hall was empty, allowing the Royal family to discuss with anxious diplomats more important matters. In the throne room, Rosa sat at the foot of our thrones, while the Chancellor tried to make her understand the importance of his own worries.

She lifted her eyes as I pushed on the door. Instantly, her fatigue vanished and her whole face lit with joy. She pushed passed our advisor and rushed into my arms. "Hello Love," I whispered into her hair as I returned her hug.

Gently she pulled away, swatting me lightly on my shoulder. "You scared us so badly when you just vanished like that!" Rosa tried to sound angry but her relief made her forget her anger. "What happened? Both of you!" she glanced at Rydia. "You both just vanished out of thin air!"

Rydia laughed, "You wouldn't believe some of the things that we've been through these past couple of days!" and with a great sigh she added, "It sure is great to be back though!" Rosa hugged her in greeting and pulled away while brushing flecks of stray hair from the summoner's face in a motherly way.

"Rosa love, you haven't felt anything… out of the ordinary?" I asked. "Don't you realize that this not our world anymore?"

"Oh, that just being silly," Rosa replied, poking me in the ribs. "I mean take a look around, it's all Baron. And Myst is still to the North-West, and so on. What kind of game do you think you're trying to pull?"

"I wish this was a joke, Love." I shook my head and reached out for her. "But we just came from the town of Costa Del Sol and were headed to the Cosmos Canyon, but we came across Baron. The castle, the town…" I sighed while motioning at our surroundings. "It's like someone took our home and just dropped us here in this world." I took her to the window and pointed to the mountains. "Since when has Barron been a mountain kingdom? We've always been on the ocean front? When did we move to the mountains?"

Rosa pulled away. "How long has he been acting this way?" she asked Rydia.

Rydia shrugged. "Cecil is fine. He's been this way since I met up with him a little while ago. You mean to say that you haven't noticed anything strange going on? New scenery? Travelers? Anything?"

Rosa shook her head, "No, I haven't. Then again I've been busy with the country's affairs, and finding Cecil." She smiled happily. "Now that you're home I can call off the search."

"What about you?" She asked the adviser, who until this time opted to stay out of it.

He looked surprised. "Well your majesties," he fiddled with his fingers. "I must say that the mountains do appear to be closer than usual." I could tell that he was trying to please his possibly insane king. Then his eyes lit up. "We did send troops to Damancyan, what with that horrible fire storm in the sky, surely that wasn't a good sign."

Rosa nodded. "I'm not sure where this Costa Del Sol is, but still you might have seen them if you were headed this way. Should there be anything we should be watching for?"

What was I to tell her? That there was the good chance that the dark legion was probably marching their way here next? We would resist of course, but honestly I don't think we would have stood a chance. The sorcery that they were using was far more advanced than what even our greatest mages could pull off.  
There was a knock at the door. It was like having my nightmare materialize in front of me. In came a man dressed in heavy black armor, helmet politely tucked under his arm, cape dancing around him. His face was a series of scars, his eyes yellow, and his hair was mostly gray with age. "Your majesties," he bowed respectfully. "I am the Dark Knight Zoltus. I come as an Imperial dignitary."

"Welcome," Rosa greeted. "I trust all is well."

"He doesn't look like a threat," Rydia whispered to me. She nodded at the Dark Knight, took a few steps toward him and offered her hand. "Hello, I'm Rydia of Myst. Representative of the Phantom Monsters. It's a pleasure."

He inclined his head and for a second his eyes flashed with hate. "Like wise milady." He turned away from her to face me and Rosa directly.

"I thank you for your concern. However I regret to inform you that a fugitive has recently escaped our custody. I would like your assistance in apprehending this fugitive."

"Is he a threat?" It was redundant question but with everything I've seen today I wanted too keep my sight in focus. "I mean of course he's a threat." I tried again, "What I mean is just how much of a threat is he?"

"The worse kind. And he is a she. An assassin and Dark Knight who has made pact with the dark forces. She has been known to inspire revolts and chaos, death and sin, wherever she treads. She both cunning and manipulative and it is requested that you kill her on sight. Once she speaks all who listen obey. No good has come to those whom have crossed her path."

"Thank you for your sound warning Sit Knight. I will take your kind advisory under sincere consideration. But I have been await from my people for a time and would hope that you can understand my need to see to my people right now. But if you wish to stay and continue this discussion in the morning, I'll welcome any and all information that you can share with us about this situation." I answered using what I could call up from my formal training as a ruler.

"Rydia, See what you can find out about you're given mission, you have access to our libraries, Rosa would you help her?" Rosa nodded. "And love?" I realized that Zoltus was still in the room. "is something wrong?"

"Not at all my Lord, I'll be off to my quarter's now," With a final bow he left. Somehow I doubted that.

"Yes love?" Rosa asked.

"I'm going to check up on the castle and the City. I need you fid what you can about the Crystals."

"You mean the Babil crystals?"

I nodded. "Yes those are the ones dear. I'll have to see if I can get a hold of one of the Airships for the trip. As for the Crystal themselves see what you can find about their history. Why they were made what purpose they served. Anything that ties in with the Crystals." I said with a silent nod as I thought back to past conversations.

Rydia sighed and then looked up in the air. "You know, I didn't even think about the crystals in the tower of Babil. Maybe those are the crystals that we are looking for."

"It's okay, Dear," Rosa replied softly while stealing one last look at me. "Let's go be book worms."

There's something that Knight said that touched off something in my head but at the same time, I need to know more about them. I wanted to talk more with this knight, but for now I would patrol my city making sure that there was no sign of fire in the sky or dark hordes waiting in the darkness.


	8. The Shattered Realms

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear in this story. Original characters featured in the story belong to their respective player. 

**Author's Note:** Characters featured in this chapter are: Zoltus and Cecil

**Chapter 8: The Shattered Realms  
Zoltus' Perspective**

The twin moons shone brightly overhead, lighting the otherwise dark night. I like this city. It possessed a peaceful hum to it, one that a man such as myself could respect and appreciate but could never truly live with. A peaceful world has no place for people like myself. Still I would have wished this kind of peace on my children, had they lived long enough.

"Want to see me dance," a buxom red head offered, suggestively sliding her hand down her bare legs.

I tossed her a Gil. "I simply want to be left in peace," I smiled at her and nodded in the direction that would serve as her as her quickest exit. Some things a city just can't do without.

I sat there by the pool, watching the hypnotic rippling reflection of the moons within it, listening to the gentle sound of the crickets' song. A new sound entered the chorus. "It's a beautiful night," I offered to the approaching King.

"I trust that there was something that you did not wish for the ladies to hear." It was a bold statement, I knew, but the hungry look in the young King's eyes suggested that if there was a problem he'd be the one to deal with it.

"Is this your world or mine?" he asked taking a seat at a nearby bench.

"World…" I sighed and thought back to the day I had severed a similarly peaceful kingdom. "There is a myth where I'm from that suggests that the world was shattered a long time ago by a powerful goddess in attempts to save her people. We called these individual pieces Realms." I looked at the stars longing for those days of philosophy and discussion of creation. "I know that your kingdom is not a part of my world, as you know that my Empire is not a part of yours. So I would have to assume that the myth was true and that now our realms are now whole. Nonetheless, I will protect them all from the darkness."

The darkness…I could feel it building up deep within the core of the Earth, everyday getting a little stronger. Fed with our hate, envy, and guilt. One day this darkness will manifest and on that day, I plan to destroy it.

"So it just got shattered like a piece of glass?" the young King inquired as though it would be so simple. Still it was a decent analogy. I nodded. "So Costa Del Sol belongs to one Realm, and General Leo belongs to another…"

"To add more to your problems, there are now more rulers, more weapons, more technologies, religions, tyrants and heroes…all the same problems that ever existed now magnified, as far as we know, 4 fold."

"Wars in such a sate would be pointless," the King replied sagely. It was pity that not all rulers would see things in this way. "Once we return to our own worlds we will have gained nothing but lost valuable lives." He stared up at the moons lost in his own thoughts.

"It was that woman I was telling you about earlier." It was a risky move but since I had his ear and he barely understood what was being said to him, I had hoped that he would believe out of fear of ignorance. He was after all very young for a King. "She caused all this"  
"She died early this year and has now returned from the dead with Dark Generals by her side. What kind of creature can spawn the dark souls of the damn and bend them to her will? A witch? An enchantress? Nay, something far more sinister I'm afraid. With the deaths derived from this chaos she will amass her army of undead and ravage the land."

"I've not had any trouble with the undead since I became a Paladin. The Undead don't seem to have a love for holy powers," the King declared.

"Then tell me when you see the face of your loving wife, knowing that she is of the darkness, will you have the strength to do away with her?" I paused to offer him time to think but not too much time. "I had to…she turned my family, my beautiful wife, and my young boys…" I wiped a tear from my eye. "While I was away on a mission, she stole into the night and destroyed my village. When I arrived to the masses of undead… At first I thought it wasn't possible, that my family had succumbed to the plague as surely as everyone else had. I had arrived home, to find them all well and oblivious to world outside our house. I was thankful. I was relieved. But then that night I saw… My wife's beautiful skin had been ruined with the dark mark. My children and wife had been branded with this dark sigil, enabling them to behave like any normal being only to snare their victims when it's least expected. It was the most painful thing I've ever had to do…"

The King placed a hand on my shoulder as though to offer some kind of comfort. "I've committed mass murder as a Dark Knight," he confessed, "all for a man I thought was my king. And the only family I have are too far out of reach, and my friends most of whom I not yet seen in this new world." I frowned, He was thinking too small. He didn't understand what it was I was telling him. His world, all of it, is now merged with this one; that the dark issues of my world would soon engulf his regardless of who knew about it.

"That is good that you have few attachments," I sighed. "Hopefully the sorceress does not set her sights upon your peaceful nation. I will turn in for the night and await your decision about our Emperor's request in the morning." I offered a curt bow, feeling slightly frustrated though satisfied at what had been accomplished. At least I made him aware and if he chose not to act, then his kingdom's fall would be his own fault. "Thank you for the company, Majesty."


End file.
